Swan Queen Ch 2 New Hope
by DragonRyder10
Summary: This is chapter 2 from my story SwanQueen: An Enchanted Love Story. It starts off a year after the disappeace of the people of Storybrook. Emma and Henry are left in NYC living there new lives w/o everyone in Storybrook.


_New Hope_

To all the SQ fans sorry, its been awhile since I last updated. It's tough trying to balance working an writing, but I have a happy median. Hope everyone enjoys..

**One Year Later:**

It was as cold as a Christmas Eve in Maine; and Emma woke up early to birds sernading each other outside her window on a limb; that was sightly cracked from the night before. Emma seemed to spend her nights up late, retracking her steps of that dreadful day, a year ago. She could tell a storm was on the horzion from the way the clouds had shifted and the darkness that had consumed from the previous day. She woke up, glanced outside, and noticed there was fresh snow on the road and saw ice breaking off the limbs. In addition; she heard water dripping off these limbs, like they were trying to find it orgin.

Emma saw this raw natural beauty and couldn't help to daydream and think of Regina. This morning reminded her of the winters in Storybrook. Emma went into Henry's bedroom and said, " Kid, it's time to get ready for your day at school. The roasters won't crow unless you rise... Now up, up..Let's put a move on things." Henry replied, " Yes, mom.. I'm up, say no more."Henry jumped out of bed a begain his regiment of preparing himself for what was to transpire in the day. Emma was downstairs in the kitchen pouring them fresh sweezed orange juice that she had bought from the market the day before. She also made french toast and sauage for breakfast. Henry came rushing down from the the floor above like a tsunami had just proclaimed it's last victim. Emma said, " Slow your roll down, this isn't Daytona 500, Come on an eat your breakfast that I have prepared for you, kid." Henry replied "Ok, mom, here I am, wheres my soulful surprise."

Emma went upstairs to get ready for work. Emma accepted a job for the NYPD hommcide. She thought it was fitting; ever since she was young people seemed to vanish from her live. In addtion; it gave her the extra resouces she needed to try an investigate that horrific departure of everyone in Storybrook. When Henry an her left Storybrook they droved to Mathatten and found a real nice apartment next to a upscale neighborhood. Henry attended Friends Seminary which was a private school, Emma had enrolled Henry into when they arrived a year ago. Henry was into differnt kinds of after school activites; which in turn gave Emma the extra time she needed to put her detective skills to work. She worked day an night trying to find a way to locate her family and Regina it seemed useless; because each road lead to a dead end and another failure. She just about given hope and it showed at home with Henry. Henry felt her pain, for thats why he also stayed after school so he use the schools library resouces to rethink what exactlly went on that day in Storybrook, he was working on, "Operation Mokingbird."

Henry got dressed in his school unform, when he heard a loud explosion followed by a electrical zap outside their apartment in the entry way. Henry quickly got his brown penny loffers on and proceeded to dash to the door. He wanted to be the first to find out what that sound really was, he was hoping in the back of his mind that it was Regina. Emma was in her room getting ready for work. She had promising leads she was eager to rule out. When Henry got to the door he pondered for a brief time, then he decided to rip the door open like a person opening a parachute decending in altitude he couldn't stand the suspense any longer. There was this gorgeous lady with her back turned to him. She was dressed in this red/black vintage lacey dress with a black polo woman's hat. He could tell this was a dress he normally didnt see in Madhatten. He said, " Pardom me, madam, how can I help you today?" The lady slowed turned around like she just got done performing on the Opera stage for rehershal an said, "It is I, who have been searching for you, my dearest Henry?"

When the lady talked Henry's heart was in his thoat for his anxeity level had reached in the highest of skies, he had a very strong feeling it was Regina, considering what the lady was dressed in, was something from his book back in Storybrook. Henry said, m..m..Mom is that really you?" Regina said, "Yes, my son, it is me, I'm back!" When Henry learned all his inner fears were laid to rest, Regina was overwelmed with joy and excitment, she started to tear up an cry. Henry couldnt wait to jump into Regina arms and Regina couldnt wait to catch him. They both quickly embraced one another and Regina gave what seemed like endless amounts of affection. Henry asked, " Mom, uh.. how, where, in the world did you find us? Emma an I have been both trying to go over that day; when you used your powers to forced us in the VW yellow bug to drive over Storybrooks line, so we wouldn't be affected. However; with painful outcomings we always fell short of the end result we were eager to find.

Henry said, Mom, how did you find us? Regina said, "See son, if you remember correctly I spelled you an your mother; that I would find you no matter what realm I am or the two of you are on!" Henry was in awh, what was happening before his very eyes. Henry said, "Please come in mom, Emma will be taken away once she finds out you are here an its not a fairytale or the figment of our imaginations. Emma has taken it the hardest see, she has poured her heart an soul into finding you, snow white, prince charming and everyone else in Storybrook. She will have a heart attack once she finds out your here." Regina walked into their apartment and sat dowm on there sectional couch the had in the family room.

Henry loudly spoke out and got Emma's attention. He said, "Mom come in the family room A.S.A.P. I have something spectacular to show you!" Emma responded, "Ok, kid, give me a moment to finsh appling my foundation and my eye liner." Henry was so impatient and anxious he zoomed into the bathroom and pulled Emma into the hall way. he said, "Hurry an close your eyes, I don't want you to spoil you surpise I have waiting for you downstairs." What started out as Henry guiding Emma, turned into rapidly pulling her in the family room. They got half way in the hall an Henry let Emmas hand go. She was left was with her eyes shut and now all she could see what this black empty abyss with no direction.

**- Stay turned for chapter 3, its going to be an exciting reunion between Regina and Emma. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Had fun creating an writng it.**


End file.
